<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore You by Imzadi_Deanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415716">Adore You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna'>Imzadi_Deanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Genderbend, Sexual exploration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I forgot just how nice it was with Erie. Being with her just really makes me forget about the stress of the job, even if just for a few hours.” Jim said wistfully. </p><p>There was absolutely no reason that Spock couldn’t do that. If anything. Spock was the logical choice. She was around Jim all the time. She could be available anytime the captain needed her.  There couldn’t have been that many differences between Spock and Erie. And even if there was, Leonard said Jim didn’t discriminate with her bed partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vein in her captain's forehead was throbbing again. </p><p>“Captain.” Spock stood behind the chair at attention. Waiting an additional point five of a second longer than should have been necessary. </p><p>“Yes, Miss Spock.” Jim said, Leaning back in her chair once she was facing her first officer.</p><p>Spock gripped her hands tighter behind her back, squaring her shoulder more. “Crew efficiency has been down over the last month. Coinciding with the reduction in moral since Talitha Prime”</p><p>Jim tensed noticeably. Spock powered on.</p><p>“Furthermore, with how tightly packed our schedule has been for the last four point three months the crew is experiencing burnout at an accelerating level.” </p><p>“Where are you going with this, Spock.” Jim sighed. Already beginning to turn back around in her chair.</p><p>That wasn’t going to stop Spock. </p><p>“What I am saying, Captain.” She said. Irritation lacing her tone. “With your permission. I have a draft for shoreleave ready to be sent and approved by Admiral pike. With how close Risa is to our current heading and the data I have compiled. There is a 98.342 percent chance we get at least some leave. Which we could spend together.”</p><p>She hadn’t meant to add the together part. She hoped the Captain didn’t think she was rude. </p><p>Jim paused, a smile sliding over her face as she looked back over to Spock, “Why, Miss Spock, If you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just asked.” </p><p>Spock felt an illogical fluttering in her chest. </p><p>“Captain.” She’s sure Jim wouldn’t have noticed the increased pitch in her tone.</p><p>“Permission granted.” She said simply. Shaking her head, yet smiling. “Thank you, Commander.” </p><p>As Spock walked back to her station she made a mental note to enquire about the gravity controls on the bridge. They seemed to be experiencing slight interruptions.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Spock was beginning to regret her eagerness to accompany the captain on shore leave. The regret building steadily with every shot Jim did with Leonard. However, she could still feel the warmth that Jim’s palm had left when she guided her to sit at the bar. The drink she had ordered for Spock -saying she’d love it- still sitting untouched at the bar but making Spock’s feel tingly at the thought that Jim had thought of her.</p><p>“ ’m not being too loud.” Jim slapped Leonard on the shoulder, pulling Spock out of her thoughts. “Am I being too loud, Spock?”</p><p>“You are showing more outward signs of being happy, Jim.” Spock pointed out. “You are smiling more and laughing, and your pupils have dilated a substantial amount.”</p><p>“She’s saying you're drunk, Jim.” Leonard laughed. “You’ve turned into a lightweight!” </p><p>“The Captain is simply happy on her shore leave.” — “Or maybe I’m just happy to see Spock!”</p><p>They spoke at the same time </p><p>Jim laughed, melodic and clear to spock even over the pounding loudness of the club music. Her hand came out and touched Spock's arm briefly as she tilted back on the stool.</p><p>Electricity shot through spock at the unexpected touch, the warmth that was clouding Jim’s mind invading into hers and leaving her feeling a strange weakness in her knees. She was thankful she was sitting down.</p><p>“Bit of all three. Actually.” Jim confessed with a coy smile. “Thank you for joining us tonight, Spock. Wouldn’t be the same without you.”</p><p>“I’m glad I can be of assistance, Captain.”</p><p>“It’s Jim. Spock.” She squeezed Spock's arm lightly before pulling away. Clearing her throat and fiddling with the drink the bartender had left her moments earlier.</p><p>“ . . . Jim.” </p><p>“See that’s why you’re my favorite,” Jim said too loudly, leaned in close enough that Spock could feel the exhale of her breath against her face. “Nobody could do what you do, Ain’t that right, Bones?”</p><p>She turned away from Spock as fast as she had leant in, staring at Leonard and wanting for him to jump into the conversation. </p><p>“Layin’ it on a bit thick, Jim.” Said Leonard.</p><p>“Oh it’s fine!” Jim said, Smacking at Leonard’s shoulder before turning back to face Spock with a smile. “You don’t think I’m being too much. Spock?”</p><p>Jim grabbed her drink and pulled it to her mouth, “Actually, Captain I-“</p><p>“Jennifer?” A voice interrupted Spock.</p><p>Jim spat the shot out, covering Spock in tequila. </p><p>“Erie?” Jim grabbed a napkin from the bar and shoved it into Spock’s hand, eyes darting back and forth from spock to the new person.</p><p>“What are the odds.” The stranger's voice had taken on a purring quality, Spock did not think natural to her human physiology. </p><p>The stranger, Erie, placed herself in the gap between Spock and Jim, effectively shutting Spock out, as she placed a hand on Jim’s thigh. </p><p>Spock felt herself growing annoyed at the newcomer, offended on her Captain’s behalf that they would put their hands on her.</p><p>Even if Jim herself didn’t seem annoyed, if how she threw her arms around Erie was any indication. “It’s been so long!”</p><p>“If I had known you’d be docking near me I would have sought you out sooner.” Spock didn’t miss the way Leonard snorted into his drink.</p><p>Spock saw the way Erie’s shoulder tensed before she must have made a conscious effort to appear more relaxed. “It must be fate, Jennifer. I was just thinking about you the other day and here the universe delivers you to me.”</p><p>“You can thank my first officer for that actually,” Jim said, peaking over at Spock passed Erie’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”</p><p>Erie didn’t acknowledge that Jim had spoken. Instead leaning in and capturing Jim’s lips in a quick kiss before pulling back.</p><p>“Dance with me.” Erie said loudly, not waiting for Jim to reply before pulling her out of her chair and away from them. Spock felt like the bottom of the stool had dropped out from under her. </p><p>Spock followed them with her eyes as instead of dancing Erie avoided the mass of bodies and instead dragged Jim over to a secluded patch of wall, leaning against it and pulling Jim close.</p><p>The napkin spock was wiping her arms with ripped in half as Spock registered Jim running her hand over Erie’s arm.</p><p>“Well that didn’t take long.” Leonard sighed, flagging down the bartender.</p><p>“Explain your meaning.” Spock said.</p><p>“Happens constantly. Jim meets a pretty person. Jim goes with said pretty person. Bones drinks the rest of the drinks.” He sighed. “Though sometimes I get the girl instead.”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Leonard snorted as he reached over to grab the drink Jim had bought Spock at the beginning of the night. “If it was anyone but Erie I reckon I would have been golden tonight. Would have been waiting in the wing once Jim said ‘no thanks.’”</p><p>“Who is Erie?” Keeping her head turned away just enough to watch Jim, not wanting to lose track of her Captain in case she was in danger.</p><p>Leonard groaned “I’m not her secretary, Spock. She's just another of Jim’s damn ex’s.” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware the Captain participated in same sex relationships.” Spock said, her tone as neutral as she could make it.</p><p>“More like Jim just ‘participates’ in sex.” Leonard said with a shrug. “Erie keeps coming back around like a damn rash though, if I were prone to being paranoid I’d say our Jimmy had a stalker.”</p><p>“Do you think the Captain is in danger?” She asked. Eyes snapping back to Leonard.</p><p>“No, she's a big girl,” He scoffed. Leaning up to get a glimpse of Jim over the crowd.</p><p>Spock snapped her head to where the Captain had linked her hand with Erie. She felt the tips of her ears burning, the napkin now completely shredded in her hands. </p><p>“Oh for fuck sake seriously?” Bones sat down hard on the bar stool, the look on his face showing what Spock believed to be exaggerated disgust. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Spock was confused.</p><p>“No. I’m not dealing with another person crushing on Jim.” He pointed a finger at her. “You take those feelings and you shove them right up wherever Surak taught you to keep your Vulcan, fucking . . . sensibilities.”</p><p>“Sensibilities, Doctor?” Spock said.</p><p>“I’m serious.” He slapped his hands down on the bar. “And I thought Vulcans didn’t do crushes.”</p><p>“We do not. To crush is illogical.”</p><p>Leonard rolled his eyes “Uh-huh. Tell that to your big crush on the Captain.”</p><p>“Perhaps you have had too much to drink.” She eyed off the collection of glass in front of the doctor.</p><p>“I’ve barely started.” He denied. “And I’m gonna need a lot more now that I know you’ve got a damn crush on Jim. A lot more.”</p><p>“To ‘crush’ is a flagrant show of emotionalism. Hence illogical.”</p><p>“Then you clearly wanna show flagrant emotionalism all over Jim” He teased. </p><p>“That barely makes sense, Doctor.” She could feel her face heating up. </p><p>“Why don’t you go over there and give Jim a big ol’ kiss.” He joked. “Like you did on Talitha Prime.”</p><p>An awkward moment passed over the pair. Leonard cleared his throat.</p><p>“It’s good that you don’t hate her anymore.” He said after a while, only just being able to be heard over the music.</p><p>“I never hated her.” She said, equally as softly.</p><p>Leonard tipped his beer back, draining the rest of the glass before slamming it down. “Anyway you should go over there and drag Jim back to yours.” Choosing to act as if things had not become awkward.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” She asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>“Because sex is fun.” He said with a ‘duh’ expression. “Even Vulcans can admit that pleasure is logical.”</p><p>“Surely you are aware that Vulcans do not have sex for pleasure.” Spock said, questioning the reliability of the Doctors starfleet education. However, the words ‘sex is fun’ kept playing on a loop in her head. Morphing into ‘sex with jim’ after awhile before she violently shoved the thought away.</p><p>“No, you’re wrong. You’re bullshitting me.” She opened her mouth to answer but Leonard waved his hand in her face. “Bullshit. No. Fuck off. Nyota would have said something.”</p><p>“I assure you I am not bullshitting you. What does Nyota have to do with this?” She was genuinely confused.</p><p>“No wonder she’s with Gaila now.” Leonard muttered, seeming content to ignore Spock.</p><p>Spock looked back over to where Jim was only to snap her head back to the bar when she saw that her Captain had her face buried against Erie’s neck, her hand moving and rubbing at the woman’s hip as she seemed to push her against the wall repeatedly. </p><p>“Unbelievable.” She looked back at Leonard who was watching her with a shocked expression. “Do you just not recognize that you’re jealous?”</p><p>“Vulcans do not experience Jealousy.” She was beginning to feel like a broken record. Stating facts she was sure the Doctor should have been aware of.</p><p>She made a mental note to go through his transcript from the academy. It wouldn’t do to have an incompetent officer running the entire medbay.</p><p>“You’re a big bag of denial tonight.” Leonard said. “ Fine, Ok, how do Vulcans get together?”</p><p>“How is that relevant, Doctor.”</p><p>“humour me.”</p><p>“Vulcans in general do not ‘get together.’ A claim is made. Usually arranged in childhood as a betrothal bond.” Actually she would have to review the knowledge given to the federation on these things. Maybe there was a reason besides inebriation for the doctor's confusion.</p><p>Leonard paused, seemingly thinking hard. “So ‘claiming’ someone is how Vulcans ask them out?” Leonard asked, eyes narrowed at her.</p><p>“That is an oversimplification.” She said, allowing the annoyance she felt to colour her tone.</p><p>“But I’m basically right.”</p><p>“In a way.”</p><p>“Well then If you’re seriously that jealous of Erie that you’re reacting in a way that defies your ‘vulcan logic’.” Bones said, physically gesturing with quotation marks. “Then maybe you should go over there and swap your illogical crush for a claim already.”</p><p>Spock would deny it but she was lost for words. “I . . . The Captain would not welcome a bond with me.”</p><p>Leonard laughed. </p><p>And laughed.</p><p>And laughed.</p><p>Almost falling off his chair before he managed to grab the bar. </p><p>“You. Oh I don’t believe it.” He laughed. “I thought you Vulcans were suppose to be all about logic and data analysis.”</p><p>“You are attempting to insult me?” Spock guessed.</p><p>“You’re a bigger fool than Jim over there if you really believe she wouldn’t welcome your Vulcan hands all over her. No. I can’t do this anymore. Bye Spock.” He shook his head, hoping off the barstool and walking away before spock could say anymore. Throwing an arm over Sulu where he and a few others were standing in a circle.</p><p>Spock looked back over to where Jim was. Only to realise that at some point during her illogical argument with Leonard, she had disappeared. She ignored the anxious feeling that thrummed through her, filing it away as concern for her captain's safety before she carefully shut it away. </p><p>With both her friends no longer available to socialise with, Spock stood up. Without a word she exited the overcrowded club. Unable to stop her eyes searching for a glimpse of Jim as she walked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Spock felt a shiver go through her, blaming it on the cold damp air of the night, she decided the best move was to go back to her hotel room. It was unlikely she would magically run into Jim somewhere on the streets. Not if Leonard was right and her Captain was indeed going to be with Erie.</p><p>With Erie. Probably back somewhere with a bed. </p><p>Spock couldn’t stop thinking about it. Wondering what exactly the Captain could be up to with another female. She understood the mechanics of sex. She understood that humans, while not touch telepaths, could become aroused by touch. </p><p>She could picture it clearly. Too clearly. Erie being allowed to run her fingers through Jim’s long hair. Erie being allowed to undo Jim’s dress with the zip that went all the way to her lower back.</p><p>Erie was allowed to run her hands over Jim. She was allowed to feel her skin, to press against her muscles and feel the strength in her arms.</p><p>And Jim would be welcoming of the touch. Touching her right back. Pulling close to each other, Erie would be able to feel the heat Jim radiated everywhere. She would be able to smell Jim’s sweat, be able to taste it on her tongue if she licked at Jim’s skin.</p><p>Jim would make noise. She always did. Even if things didn’t require sound. Like humming down the halls of the enterprise, making small noises to encourage Spock to keep talking. The soft moan when Spock made her just the right blend of tea. She imagined the noises Jim would make would be just like that, but louder, more emotional when a hand would trail down and-</p><p>Her PADD chimed with an incoming message, spock dived at it.</p><p><br/>
<strong>From: Leonard McCoy, CMO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Coulda been you all over JimJam if you’d just pulled your vulcan thumb outta it</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leonard. </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She fought the urge to throw the device at the wall.</p><p>She’d spent too long around others today. Her mental shields were frayed with how much she had been physically touched. That was all. That was why she couldn’t stop the blood rushing to her face and the heavy feeling in her chest at the thought of her Captain. She could brush away the persistent thoughts by assuming that, logically, they were emotional transference from Erie herself when she had stood between her and Jim.</p><p>Spock always felt like her shields didn’t function properly around the captain, it’s something she knows she should be working to fix. But it had logical applications, such as helping them function better as a team.</p><p>Erie had, unfortunately and unknowingly, projected at the wrong moment.</p><p>That was the most logical explanation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Spock spent the night in meditation. </p><p>By the time her internal alarm alerted her to the fact that she was due to meet Jim and Leonard for breakfast she felt more in control of her body. She no longer felt the thrum of jealousy that was beating through her heart last night.</p><p>Ok. She didn’t feel it as strongly. </p><p>Resigning herself she began her routine. She wasn’t sure if her crew mates would be there since they’d drunken so much. But at the very least she would be. </p><p>To her surprise, Leonard was waiting for her in the hotel's restaurant. </p><p>He looked like he’d crashed there last night, lounging over in his chair, sunglasses covering her eyes which she was sure were closed as the Mint julep in his hands tilted at a dangerous angle. </p><p>She sat down silently. Content with counting Leonard’s heavy breaths. </p><p>Jim was ten minutes late. </p><p>“Leonard.” She said softly. With the way the doctor flinched you would have thought she’d shouted. He barely managed to remain in his chair, his drink sloshing dangerously as he slammed it down.</p><p>“Dammit Spock you god damn light footed, ninja skilled, green blooded monster.”</p><p>“It is not my fault you are unable to tell when there is someone in front of you.” She said simply. Placing her order when their waiter approached.</p><p>“Jim is not here.” Spock stated the obvious once the waiter had left.</p><p>“So?” Bones didn’t sound impressed by her statement. “Humans are sexual creatures, spock. You know this.” He took a loud slurp through the straw of his drink. </p><p>Spock felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, “You think she is still with Erie?”</p><p>“All I know is the brat’s hoggin’ our damn room.” </p><p>Spock felt the sinking sensation in her stomach drop even further at the implication.</p><p>“I have a question.” Leonard spoke up after a pause. “You don’t currently have a bond.”</p><p>“I thought you had a question and not a statement, Doctor.”</p><p>“If you’re not currently bonded.” He continued loudly, clearly still more intoxicated than Spock had calculated. “Why not go after Jim?”</p><p>Spock did not know what to say.</p><p>“You sit around, jealous of everyone who's brave enough to give her some attention.”</p><p>“Vulcans do not experience Jealousy.” She continued to insist, despite all the evidence she has unwillingly provided for him. “You humans and your silly emotions are not a universal constant.”</p><p>“Is this about what happened on our last mission. With the Talithans?”</p><p>“Why do you insist on bringing up Talitha Prime.” Spock hissed out, giving up on him dropping the subject</p><p>“Because you and Jim won’t talk about it.” He threw his arms in the air, almost throwing his drink with them. “You guys went through something, and now you’re both acting like when you first took over command together.”</p><p>Spock stared him down. Not looking away when Leonard scowled at her and glared right back.</p><p>“Oh just admit that Jim turns you on already.” He groaned. “I’m too hungover for this.”</p><p>“Vulcans do not experience sexual arousal.” She shot back.</p><p>Bones stopped his movement, sunglasses slipping down his nose as he gave Spock an incredulous look. “Uh, since when? </p><p>Spock was confused. “Since forever, Doctor.”</p><p>“Bull. That’s wrong. Why are you lying to me this early in the morning?” He seemed genuinely confused. </p><p>“I am not lying to you, Leonard.” She felt the need to pacify him, unsure why he was reacting as strong as he was.</p><p>“No, you are. You think I went to clown school?” His pinwheeling emotions seemed to finally land on being annoyed, steadily growing louder with his indignation. “I’m a doctor dammit, not a gullible fool.”</p><p>“I never said you were gullib-“ Leonard cut her off.</p><p>“I’m a doctor. I know how Vulcan anatomy works.” He gestured at her with his drink. “I’m very aware that Vulcan females do definitely experience arousal, it’s not like you’re that different from Humans down there, you don’t have a motherboard down there.”</p><p>“I do not presume to know the exact details of your education, Doctor.” Spock herself was beginning to grow annoyed. Not appreciating the comments. “However it seems to be lacking in a few basics.”</p><p>“The how the fuck did you and Ny, no you’re fucking with me still. This is too much wrong information for this time of the morning.”  </p><p>“I am decidedly not fucking with you. leonard.” She said hauntily. Just as annoyed as he was.</p><p>Leonard turned to look out the window, muttering something under his breath but decidedly ignoring spock again. That was fine. She had breakfast to eat anyway. They sat in silence.</p><p>In the back of her mind Spock registered the noise of soft footsteps coming closer to them at a rapid pace.</p><p>“Morning, bones!” Jim’s voice boomed as she strolled up to the table. Throwing herself into the chair next to Spock which rocked towards her dangerously. </p><p>“Fuck sake.” Bones grabbed his head. “What the fuck is wrong with you two.”</p><p>“Aww, does someone have a hangover?” Jim clicked her fingers on either side of Leonard's head, moving too fast for him to bat her hand away.</p><p>“Someone wouldn’t, if someone hadn’t been a room hog.” He snarled at her. “Locking a man away from his comfy bed is a shit move, Jim.”</p><p>“If it’s a crime to bring a beautiful woman back to a beautiful room, then I’m guilty.” Spock fought the urge to look around and make sure Erie wasn’t still here, waiting to pull the Captain away again.</p><p>“You could have gone to hers!” He hissed. “Or at least have left the room after.”</p><p>“I did leave the room after. I’m here.” </p><p>“Gross. Shower before you touch me.” </p><p>“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Jim leaned forward to boop Leonard on the nose. The man moved out of her reach and began to flick the condensation from his drink at her.</p><p>“Oh, Erie. Sweet Erie. You remember her, Bones?” Jim said as if there was any doubt who she’d run into last night. “The beautiful red head that approached me and not you.”</p><p>“No?” Bones said sarcastically. “The woman whose tongue was down your throat? Erie?”</p><p>“Yeah her. Wow. What are the odds right!” Jim said equally sarcastic but smiling widely. “You know the one you tried to get with but then I showed up. And what did it take?  A minute? Until she left with me that night. The one that keeps popping up everywhere just to take another ride on the Jim-train.” She made the motions of an old locomotive with her arms, wiggling around on her chair at the same time.</p><p>“We get it Jim,” Bones says with a glare. “You’re easy.”</p><p>“Not as easy as you wish Erie was.” </p><p>“Stop bragging about her bad taste.”</p><p>“I actually think she tastes pretty good.”</p><p>“I don’t want to know, Jim!” Jim laughed, trying to pry Leonard's hands from his head as he yelled. “I’m not living vicariously through your sex life.”</p><p>“Ok ok ok, just let me say,” Jim started, “I think we need to go to sickbay.”</p><p>“Why,” Said Leonard, switching effortlessly into serious mode.</p><p>“Because I think I pulled a muscle in my finger.” </p><p>Leonard reached over the table and slapped Jim on the back of the head as she laughed. </p><p>Fascinating. She hadn’t seen Jim this happy in a while. Was one night with an ex really all it took to make her happy? Even her posture. Which always held some rigidity, even when she was supposed to be relaxing off duty, had melted away. Leaving the Captain . . . Softer, in a way.</p><p>Spock thought back to her thoughts from last night, how what she had pictured must have been at least somewhat accurate. Especially if what Jim and Leonard had been implying had been true. That Jim had had sexual relations with Erie. She wondered what that would have been like. If it was as good for Jim as spock had imagined. </p><p>“There’s something to be said for having a partner who knows just how to work your body.”</p><p>“Most people call that monogamy.” Leonard shot back.</p><p>“I forgot just how nice it was with Erie. Being with her just really makes me forget about the stress of the job, even if just for a few hours.” Jim said wistfully. </p><p> . . . There was absolutely no reason that Spock couldn’t do that. If anything. Spock was the logical choice. She was around Jim all the time. She could be available anytime the captain needed her.  There couldn’t have been that many differences between Spock and Erie. And even if there was,  Leonard said Jim didn’t discriminate with her bed partners.</p><p>“I should find Erie a job in The Enterprise. Then I wouldn’t have to wait for her to pop up places.” </p><p>Spock felt her train of thought grind to a halt.</p><p>“Good luck explaining that to Pike.” Leonard said around his mouthful of food. “ ‘hey admiral, you remember the girl who almost got me expelled when she used my clearance pass? I want her to be on the ship so I can get my rocks off whenever I want. No she’s not a threat to security she’s just a good time.’ I would pay to hear that conversation.”</p><p>“You’re such an exaggerator. She’s not that bad. And she’s actually pretty handy with a hypo so I wouldn't rule out sticking her in medbay.”</p><p>Spock spoke up before Leonard could voice his extreme distress at that statement. “There is no room for another person aboard the ship, let alone one who is unqualified. Not only would that break several regulations it would put the crew in needless danger.”</p><p>Her friends paused to look at her, seemingly stunned.</p><p>“Careful, Spock,” Leonard said, taking an exaggeratedly loud slurp of his drink. “Some silly humans might mistake your words for jealousy.” </p><p>Spock worked hard to look unmoved. “I am simply pointing out that her plans are illogical. Erie isn’t even a member of Starfleet.”</p><p>“You’re just upset because Jim spent more time with her than she did with you.” Leonard continued to tease her.</p><p>“Vulcans do not get upset.” She said harshly.</p><p>‘Hey.” Jim’s hand came up and rested on Spock's shoulder, she could feel it searing her skin even through the layers of her uniform. “You’re right I said I’d hang out with you. I was a pretty bad friend last night. Did you at least have a good time?”</p><p>“It is fi-” She started before Bones snorted loudly. Pulling their attention to him.</p><p>“Ms. Pouty over there had a shit time after you went chasing tail, Jimmy.” He said. “Should have seen how sad she looked just sitting there, looking at you over her shoulder like someone had stolen her favourite toy.”</p><p>Spock felt her face burn, she fought the childish urge to kick Leonard as hard as she could under the table.</p><p>“Fuck!” He yelled, jumping up and grabbing at his leg.</p><p>She didn’t win the fight.</p><p>“I was not pouting, Captain. I was simply unsure who the stranger was. As we are quite far from earth the odds of you knowing anyone on a personal level was exceedingly low, combined with how forward she was and how fast she isolated you there was still a 56.23 percent chance you could have been in danger. I felt as the first officer it was my duty to be aware of the situation.” She said all of this as calmly as possible. Listing facts with the boldness of someone who wasn’t calculating the odds as fast as possible.</p><p>“Spock.” Jim said, causing her mouth to snap shut. “You’re right.”</p><p>She was?</p><p>“I was extremely rude last night. It wasn’t fair to you that I disappeared like that.” She waved her hand at Leonard when he muttered an ‘or me’ after her sentence. “Erie and I go way back and honestly it was just a bit of fun. A stress relief. That’s why we're here on shore leave anyway.”</p><p>Her captain made a very good point. Who was spock to deny the logic of it either. It was obvious from how Jim had been interacting with Leonard that she was more relaxed. She never joked around the way she was this morning, at least as far as Spock was aware.</p><p>“I don’t plan to see her again. Anyway, she left pretty early.”</p><p>“So I could have come back to the room!” Leoanrd yelled. Slamming his drink down before he went on a rant about selfish best friends and their stupid libidos.</p><p>Jim laughed hard, slapping her hands down on the table at one point, causing her breakfast to spill everywhere. </p><p>She would have never been relaxed enough to forget about her food while on the ship. Spock was certain of that. Whatever she and Erie had done last night had been to the extreme benefit of her captain.</p><p>She would be a poor first officer if she didn’t see if it was something she was able to replicate. Then Jim wouldn’t have to seek out others. She could spend more time smiling.</p><p>But what exactly would that entail? She knew the basics that was assured. But the actual mechanics of it all? </p><p>“So what are your plans for today,” Jim turned to face her once the mess had been cleared, all her attention finally on spock. Spock felt reassured with her plans, if she was going to be helping the captain relax then she definitely had to do some research.</p><p>“I plan to take this time to do some important research,” Spock said.</p><p>“Isn’t everything available on the ship's computers anyway?” Jim questioned. Bring her hand up to rest it on Spock's shoulder. “Why don’t you join us instead.”</p><p>Jim was right, of course. But. Even with the ability to mask her search. She didn’t want to be caught looking up what she was planning. </p><p>“There is a certain luxury that comes with being able to view the originals, captain.” She said instead. Not technically a lie. Pointedly ignoring what Leonards muttered from across the table. “And this planet has resources not found on a starship's computer banks.”</p><p>“Well. If you change your mind,” Jim trailed off, Her hand slipping off of Spock’s shoulder and running over her shoulder blade before retreating. “I would like the change to apologise for last night.”</p><p>“Unlikely, Captain.” Spock stood up. Refusing to acknowledge how her heart beat harder in her side at Jim’s words. “However I will see you when it is time to return to the ship.”</p><p>Without waiting for a dismissal Spock walked away and out the hotel doors. Refusing to give into the urge to take one last look at Jim.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Library was busy, even for such an early hour, but spock didn’t allow that to stop her. She secured a private room with a terminal to access all the library records, using her rank as a member of Starfleet to expedite the process.</p><p>Now, all she had to do was begin her search. Spock allowed herself a moment of hesitation before typing in the phrase ‘How to please earth women’.</p><p>She looked at the results in stunned silence before filtering her search for academic articles only.</p><p>The results were not useful. She edited her search again.</p><p>‘How to stimulate earth wo-‘</p><p>She backspaced before any results could come up.</p><p>She allowed herself another moment of hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time passed faster than spock would like, but she felt confident in all she had learnt. The videos were most informal, and if her ears were stained a permanent deep green as she walked to her destination, if she walked a bit too fast and glared at anyone who dared give her a second look, that was her own business. </p><p>Her research had been most enlightening. She now had plans for several courses of action. She felt confident that she was the best, most logical choice to be the one to help Jim relieve stress. She would approach this how she approached everything else.</p><p>She reached the beam up point a whole ten minutes faster than she estimated, having been lost in thought. </p><p>As she snapped open her communicator to request a beam up, Jim and Leonard came around the corner. A huge smile lit up her captain's face as she saw Spock, her arm shooting into the air to wave.</p><p>“Spock!” She said, “you’re early.” </p><p>“I am efficient at many things jim. Time management is only one of them.” Spock said.</p><p>“I . . Yeah, you are,” Jim gave spock a weird look. “You ok?”</p><p>“Of course,” She said too fast, looking back down at her communicator “Spock to the transporter room.”</p><p>Before Jim could ask anything else of Spock they were dematerialising, officially ending their shoreleave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At first, the captain's efficiency, as well as the rest of the crew, was up by a remarkable amount. Even the ship itself seemed more compliant to her inhabitants wishes, ‘Like a well oiled machine’ as Jim had commented over chess one evening. </p><p>Spock had anticipated this and only became more assured in her plan. It had been exactly thirty eight days since then and Jim was finally showing signs of stress again.</p><p>Spock had been keeping track.</p><p>Her Captain started joking around less exactly four days ago. For the last two she had been smiling less, the tension headaches Jim was prone to making their appearance- if the frown was any indication.</p><p>It was time to approach Jim.  After shifts end would work.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shift swap went uneventfully, her captain choosing to remain behind in her ready room to complete more paperwork before retiring. This was fine. Potentially even preferable. </p><p>Spock mentally readjusted her plan.</p><p>‘Come’ Her captain's voice called when Spock requested entrance. Inside the small room Jim was hunched over, a pile of PADDs tossed all over the desk, her hair spilling loosely down her back and messy like she’d been running her hands through it.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Commander,” Jim rubbed at her face, shooting Spock a small smile. </p><p>Without a word Spock strolled further into the room, moving to stand behind Jim who turned her head around to watch, curious.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate as her hands grabbed Jim’s shoulders. She’d read all the literature on the ship about massage techniques to stimulate the shoulder muscles of humans, very wary of how delicate the shoulder joint was as she applied pressure and moved her thumbs along Jim’s scapula.</p><p>The groan Jim let out felt like a punch to Spock's heart. Unsure, she began to remove her fingers.</p><p>“No, no no it’s greatdon’tstop.” Jim let out in a rush, pushing back towards Spock’s hands as they retreated. “That felt really good.”</p><p>Happy with the permission, Spock resumed her movements, feeling alarmed at how tense the muscles were underneath her fingers.</p><p>“I’ve just been a bit stressed.” Jim mumbled out when spock spoke of her findings, hissing as Spock massaged out the knots in her shoulder, feeling the bone pop gently as spock pulled her shoulder back. “Oh god. Spock.”</p><p>Spock's face was burning. Mentally she catalogued the fact that her hands were shaking around Jim’s shoulders, her breathing having gotten slightly heavier the more noises Jim made.</p><p>“Ow, fuck.” Jim yelled, Spock stopped her motions. “NO. No. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Jim rolled her shoulders underneath Spock’s grip, squirming around in her seat as Spock massaged closer to her spine, trailing her thumb up along the back of Jim’s neck, feeling like electricity was running through her palm at the first touch of Jim’s bare skin.</p><p>As Jim started to relax Spock allowed herself to move onto the next part of her plan.</p><p>“Your stress levels have been high recently, Captain.”</p><p>“It’s the damn admiralty,” Jim sighed. “They keep bringing up the incident on Therilan Prime”</p><p>Tension entered Jim's posture at the name, as it always did.</p><p>“You do a wonderful job as Captain of this ship.” Spock ran her hands down Jim’s arms, feeling the skin rise beneath her hand in the curious human reaction called ‘goosebumps’, just like the women in the video she had accessed during the last shoreleave. </p><p>“Why thank you.” Jim said, flattered.</p><p>“You take care of us so well.” Thanks to the vulcan eidetic memory Spock remembered every moment of that video, and had incorporated the dialogue into several of her plans.</p><p>Jim’s hands gripped the desk as Spock ran a hand over her hip, “Spock?”</p><p>Spock's long hair fell on Jim's shoulder as she leaned down more, her breath hitting Jim’s reddening ear as she spoke, “You should let me take care of you, too.”</p><p>“My good girl,” Spock whispered right into Jim’s ear, Her hands finally trailing down low enough on Jim’s legs to begin pulling at the hem of her dress, her fingers grazing the skin of Jim’s thighs as she pulled the fabric up along them.</p><p>“Whoa!” Jim jumped, grabbing spock's hands quickly and shoving them off, pulling her dress back down to further than where it had originally been resting.</p><p>Spock felt a flare of irritation run though her before she shoved it to the back of her mind.</p><p>“Spock!” Jim’s exclamation brought Spock’s attention back to the moment, she stepped back away from the chair as Jim jumped out of it, whirling around to face her.</p><p>She folded her hands behind her back, gripping them tightly to stop any noticeable tremors from reaching Jim’s eyes.</p><p>“What were you doing?” Jim demanded, face red.</p><p>“I was simply following the instructions in the video.”</p><p>“Video?” Jim seemed to shout. “Who set you up to this, Spock if it was Leonard he’s just playing another prank on you.”</p><p>“Leonard had nothing to do with this. I am here on my own volition.” She felt irritation, this wasn’t how it went in the video.</p><p>“You need to explain your actions right now.” Jim’s face continued to burn red.</p><p>“You’re more efficient after you have an opportunity to . . .  Relieve stress,” Spock said, trying to speak at a pace Jim would still understand but rushing to get through it. “But your rank doesn’t allow you the option with the majority of the crew and shore leave. While that is something that should be regular it is subjected to the whims of the admirals, and where we happen to be positioned in space. So even with leave you may not have the opportunity.”</p><p>“Opportunity? Hold on.” Jim raised her hands in a placating gesture. Her face slowly went back to it’s usual colour. “What exactly are you saying?”</p><p>Spock stood straighter, her hands moving from gripping each other to gripping her elbows. Her chest puffing out towards the Captain. Continuing her speech as if Jim hadn’t interrupted. “However while your role is superior to mine it is not against regulation for us. </p><p>“I perform many duties for you as both Science Officer and First Officer and I have more than enough time to help more and see to other needs you have. I would consider it an honour to help out. I believe efficiency could even go up an unprecedented 34.2413 percent and furthermore the crew’ morale would directly correspond with your morale which I can improve by over twen-”</p><p>‘Spock,” Jim snapped. “What are you asking?”</p><p>“I believe I can help you relieve stress just as well as Erie, or anyone else.” Spock finally said, her back ramrod straight and eyes boring into Jim’s, willing her to agree with the obvious scientific reasoning. “I am willing to t-touch you.”</p><p>She hoped Jim hadn’t noticed her stumble over the word. How un-Vulcan.</p><p>Jim opened her mouth, then closed it. Leaning back until she rested on her desk, causing several PADDs to fall to the floor. </p><p>“Stress relief,” Jim said, almost sounding dazed. “Like Erie?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>“Help me out.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Stress relief?” She seemed caught on the words. “As in . . . Helping relieve the stress I feel by .. “</p><p>She trailed off but Spock was sure that Jim had correctly filled in the gaps of her own speech. Her Captain was labelled a genius for a very good reason.</p><p>“I. Wow, ok,” Jim said, running a hand through her messy hair, “I need to think about this.”</p><p>Spock had anticipated this. “I will bring it up again tomorrow, Captain. Until then.”</p><p>Spock moved towards the door, swiftly avoiding the hand that came out to grab her and ignoring Jim calling her back.</p><p>Once securely alone in the turbo lift Spock allowed herself to breath, she hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath until the need for air became alarming. The tremors in her hands were harder than they had been earlier.</p><p>She hoped she wasn’t getting sick. She had deviated from her plan on several points while talking to Jim. Potentially foolish errors.</p><p>She would have to mediate, immediately. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Exactly twenty four hours and thirteen minutes had passed since Spock had approached Jim. She’d been the picture of respect since then, on shift she reframed from looking at or interacting with Jim entirely.</p><p>She’d allowed the Captain to leave the bridge first, which she did in a hurry. Taking her time she walked slowly to her captains quarters. Sure that’s where she would be. </p><p>Standing outside the room Spock gave herself to the count of five before ringing the charm. Walking in calmly when the door opened for her.</p><p>“Spock.” Jim said, too loud for the space.</p><p>“Jim,” She greeted. “Have you considered my proposal.”</p><p>“Proposal. Yes.” She flounder, picking up a book he had on her bedside, pausing, and then putting it back down. “Your proposal. About the. . . . the stress relief.”</p><p>“Yes, Jim.” Spock confirmed, watching her captain with rapt attention.</p><p>“I’ve considered it.” She admitted.</p><p>“And?” Spock prompted after a pause.</p><p>“And.” Jim started. Seeming at a loss for words. “Spock. Are you sure you know what you’re asking here.”</p><p>Spock felt a flare of anger invade her mind. “Of course I am aware, Jennifer.” She purposefully used her name. “I do not make this offer in jest or with the inability to follow through.”</p><p>Jim watched her, licking her lips before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Seeming to decide on something if the determined look that entered her eyes was any indication.</p><p>Her Captain walked towards her, her hands reaching out as she came right into Spock’s personal space, eyes darting down to Spock’s lips.</p><p>Oh, of course Jim would want to touch her as well. </p><p>She hadn’t even considered that.</p><p>Spock felt she was going to explode out of her skin as Jims hands trailed up her arms, a hand coming up to cup her jaw as Jim leaned in, her minty breath hitting Spock's face as-</p><p>“I feel that reciprocation on your part is unnecessary.” Spock choked out. Jim paused, eyebrows furrowed as she leaned back.</p><p>“But I thought-” Jim cut herself off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked away. “How exactly do you expect this to go, Miss Spock?”</p><p>Formal title, that was good, that helped Spock find her footing. “I have thought of numerous ways this could go, depending on your reactions of course.”</p><p>Jim turned bright red. “Oh, of course.” </p><p>“I believe if we get started I will have you relaxed and stress free in about twenty point five minutes.”</p><p>Jim stared at her in disbelief. “T- Thought about this a lot have you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Spock replied honestly.</p><p>Jim let out a harsh breath, running a hand through her hair. “How do you want me then, Spock?”</p><p>She hesitated. “I believe if you lay on the bed that would be a good place to start.”</p><p>“Should I take my dress off?” Spock’s brain grinded to a halt. </p><p>“That is unnecessary at this point.” Spock thinks she might have said that too fast at the searching look Jim gave her.</p><p>When Jim didn’t move, Spock gestured with her arm, “Please.”</p><p>“Spock, I . .  I don’t think this is a good idea.” Jim said, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Jim.” She went to reassure her.</p><p>“What exactly do you get out of this, if I can’t touch you?” Jim asked.</p><p>“I get a lot out of this.” Spock said immediately. “I have done extensive research and I believe that I am more than capable of bringing you the pleasure you desire. And I’m more than ready to do it as many times as necessary. Being able to help you, Jim. Is immensely gratifying to me.”</p><p>Jim’s face was redder than an engineer's uniform. But she moved forward, looking back and forth from Spock to the bed as she lay down. </p><p>With as much grace as she could Spock joined her on the bed, she knelt between Jim’s legs, her knees knocking against Jim’s where they were clenching her legs shut. </p><p>Taking initiative any professor would be proud of her for, Spock ran her hand up Jim’s thigh, pausing at the sensations that flooded back through her at the touch, the low thrum of anxiety, the bashfulness that spock assumed was from being exposed. </p><p>The very small thread of arousal. </p><p>Spock latched onto that like a lifeline. Knowing that as long as that was building then she was doing the right thing.</p><p>First things first, getting Jim to spread her legs. She raised her other hand, moving to encourage Jim to raise her knees, before she slowly started to run her hands over Jim's soft skin, slowly moving into the space created when Jim began to spread her knees apart.</p><p>“I know humans require foreplay to help them relax enough for sexual interaction.” Spock said as she continued to run her hands up and down Jim’s thighs slowly spreading them wider and wider with just the slightest press of her hands. “However,  you will have to forgive me for not being an expert yet.”</p><p>“You’re doing great.” Jim said, turning her head to the side to avoid spock's gaze, lips pressed together in a line. She could feel the muscles under her hand jumping slightly every time she got closer to Jim.</p><p>Spock allowed her thumb to glide over the front of Jim’s underwear. Jim flinched under her touch.</p><p>“Is that?” Spock trailed off, unsure. A flinch couldn’t be a good sign.</p><p>“No. No it’s fine.” Jim said, stopping her movement. “Sorry, keep going?”</p><p>Spock resumed her movement, methodically moving her fingers back and forth.</p><p>Jim didn’t seem to know what to do with her arms, she moved them from her sides, to over her head, to across her stomach. Back down to her sides as Spock continued the same motions. </p><p>Spock stared down at her, eyes unmoving from where her thumb was moving against Jim, her other hand running similar strokes up and down Jim’s thigh. Encouraging them to stay spread as she robotically continued her motions.</p><p>She could feel Jim’s nervousness, how unsure she was. How, while there seemed to be a little arousal building, it wasn’t enough.</p><p>She could feel frustration building in her, she couldn’t help the thought that Erie probably didn’t have this much trouble helping Jim relieve stress. </p><p>Jim must have been able to sense something as she finally moved her gaze back to Spock's face.</p><p>“Stop.” Jim sat up, grabbing at Spock’s wrist to stop her awkward motions. “This isn’t going to work.”</p><p>As Jim moved to get up Spock grabbed Jim with her free hand and moved them so she was sitting in Spock's lap. The position leaving Jim's legs spread over either side of her thighs, dress riding up passed where Spock's hand was resting on the outer side of Jim’s panties.</p><p>Jim gasped at the change, her free hand coming up to wrap around Spock's shoulders for balance.</p><p>They locked eyes, neither of them moving. Breath mingling together in the quiet space.</p><p>Running on instinct Spock ran her hand from Jim’s thigh to her lower back, moving under her dress and caressing the warm skin beneath her fingertips. Jim whimpered, her other hand releasing spock's wrist and coming up to grasp spock's other shoulder, shifting on her lap. Spock slid her other hand, the one that had been freed, up and down Jim’s thigh, fingers splayed over the soft skin before moving back to where they had been moments earlier.</p><p>Jim gasped, hips twitching up as Spock's finger ran over her clit. Thumb moving upwards to stroke over it with the gentlest amount of pressure before shifting to move in a tight circle, as Jim held on to her tightly.</p><p>She could feel how good it felt for Jim through her finger tips, the sensation of Jim’s arousal flooding through her skin and sending electric pulses through her. She moved her hand up and down Jim’s back in a soothing motion as Jim gasped on her lap, hips twitching at the onslaught of sensation. Hands moving along spock's shoulders to wrap around her tightly, anchoring herself to spock.</p><p>Feeling daring Spock moved her hand to catch the edge of Jim’s panties with her fingertips, sliding down the length of them until she slipped under them, her finger immediately feeling the wetness of Jim as she slid her fingertips back up along Jim’s folds.</p><p>Jim gasped, hand tightening on the back of Spock's neck as her hips continued to move in little circles, almost chasing spock's finger as it moved against her. The noises she was making were the exact ones Spock thought she would, the breathless gasps, the small moans. Spock felt like they were seeping into her skin every time she heard them, feeling Jim’s breath coming out and along her skin with them.</p><p>Spock slid the rest of her hand into Jim’s panties, her thumb coming up to gently rub over her clit as she spread her fingers over Jim’s skin. She trailed her thumb up and down, getting a feel for Jim, amazed at how wet the area was. </p><p>That was a good sign. “You’re turned on.” She whispered.</p><p>“Fuck, course I am,” Jim grunted out, eyes screwed shut and forehead rubbing against Spock’s as she continued her stilted movements. </p><p>“You’re so wet.” Spock pointed out, knowing it was redundant but unable to help herself.</p><p>Jim just whimpered, pulling herself even closer to spock, her thighs flexing against spocks as if she was trying to shut her legs. Spock felt her fingers slipping against Jim, struggling to remain in their exact motion with just how slippery she was, the fluid she was producing already beginning to soak through the thin material of her underwear and dampen the front of Spock’s uniform. </p><p>Jim whimpered as spock moved her hand away and slipped it out of Jim’s underwear, before she could start to complain spock moved to slip her finger back through the top of jims underwear, her fingers pointed down as she moved until Jim’s clit was grazing the centre of her palm, her finger tips pushing against the outside of Jim’s hole just enough to stimulate the area, but not penetrate. The very thought of her sensitive fingers being inside Jim made her feel lightheaded. </p><p>“Oh, oh, oh,” Jim moaned out, her movements becoming more erratic as she grinded against Spock’s palm. Spock did her best to keep rubbing over Jim’s clit with the movements, the arm she had around Jim’s waist helping to keep her stable as she began to buck her hips, helping to pull Jim forward and down with her own motions. </p><p>“Oh, oh spock, fuck,” She could feel Jim pulsing, the wetness increasing as Jim moaned into her ear. She went to stop her movements, unsure what Jim would want. </p><p>Before she could remove her hand Jim’s hand darted down and grabbed hers in an iron tight grip, keeping her there as Jim continued to grind against her, a grunt her only explanation as Jim continued to ride out her orgasm.</p><p>As Jim’s movements went back to gentle twitches, and her moans back down to gentle gasps, Spock felt like she was floating, her fingers felt like they were sending shockwaves through her whole body from where they were anchored against Jim.</p><p>“I anticipate that would take longer.” Spock confessed, breaking the silence that had enveloped them once more.</p><p>Jim practically jumped off Spock's lap, Pulling her dress back down as she moved to the other side of the room. Spock could see Jim’s legs shaking as she stumbled.</p><p>“Captain I-” Spock started, twitching herself as she stood up, feeling like her legs were no longer capable of holding her weight.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Commander.” Jim said, again too loudly for the space. “I think I’m as relaxed as I’ll be this evening. I would appreciate the privacy now.”</p><p>Spock had no problem understanding the hint. Even though she knew that Jim should be capable of achieving multiple orgasms, perhaps she had been pushed too far at this time. </p><p>She could feel her face burning and was sure it was as dark as Jim’s was across the room. She nodded her head as she made her way to the bathroom they shared, saying a quick goodnight before shutting the doors.</p><p>She paused at the sink, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Spock was surprised at how improper she looked, her hair spilling out of it’s delicate braids, her face and ears a deep green at parts. And her hand.</p><p>Her hand was still wet, tacky now that it had dried somewhat. </p><p>Touching her fingertips together she could make the fluid form a bridge, watching mesmerised at the shine of the light off her fingers. </p><p>She had to physically shake her head to snap herself out of it, cleaning her hand in the sink before decidedly not looking at herself again. She removed her clothes and changed for bed. </p><p>She wondered briefly how Jim had managed to get wet enough that it had soaked down into her own underwear as well.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~*~*~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been exactly one week since that night. </p><p>And everything was worse now. </p><p>Jim was reluctant to meet her gaze anywhere but the bridge, even then avoiding it if she could. All attempts to socialise outside of work hours had been rebuffed, companionship at meal times had also been nonexistent as Jim would leave the mess as soon as Spock arrived.</p><p>Even Nyota had commented to Spock the third time Jim had exited the room, asking Spock what had happened this time in a soothing tone but Spock was too ashamed at her behaviour to admit to her dear friend how badly she had messed up. How her simple experiment had had such disastrous consequences. </p><p>As spock stepped onto the bridge for her shift she mulled over the data in her mind. Her hypothesis had been wrong. Jims efficiency was down over thirty percent since that night. Which had affected the crews moral to abysmal levels, almost as bad as it had been after Talitha Prime</p><p>Jim wouldn’t even look at spock if she knew Spock was looking at her. Any request for companionship had been shot down immediately. </p><p>Spock felt . . .  Lost. More so than she felt she should for a simple failed experiment.</p><p>Shift began around her but Spock felt the motivation for work lacking. Instead spending considerable mental effort going over her actions with a fine tooth comb, wondering how she could salvage their working relationship, at the very least.</p><p>There was a hand on the centre of her shoulders, trailing about three inches down her spine “Spock?”</p><p>Her head snapped to the noise, eyes wide as she saw her captain. “Jim.”</p><p>Jim smiled down at her, bent down slightly to be at spock's eye level. “Are you ok? You’ve been staring at your console for ages.”</p><p>“I am well, captain.” She said too fast. Shocked that Jim was so close.</p><p>“Ok.” Jim agreed easily, standing back up and trailing her hand along spock's shoulder before walking back to her chair. </p><p>By the time shift ended Jim had found three more reasons to approach spock. Had called on her for input exactly twelve times and smiled at her when she had caught Spock's eye no less than six times.</p><p>Spock was overwhelmed. </p><p>As shift change began the Captain approached her again, she could feel her heart rate pick up in anticipation.</p><p>“Spock, I’m finding the paperwork on the antarian situation . . . Stressful.” She said. Spock's mouth fell open slightly. “Would you be willing to give me a hand.”</p><p>‘I am happy to assist, Captain.” She said, stepping closer. “Is now a good time?”</p><p>Jim smiled. “Now is perfect.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>